


Gleam in the Eye

by flavouredice



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredice/pseuds/flavouredice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s here because a noose, a razor, and a bag over the head failed to do what they were supposed to do. He’s only in a coma. And he wanted more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gleam in the Eye

He's here because a noose, a razor, and a bag over the head failed to do what they were supposed to do. He's only in a coma. And he wanted more than that.

He had friends. Loved them, too, the silly pyro, the naïve brunette, and the silver shimmer. They were the gleams in his eyes.

The pyro – his best friend – dearly misses that devilish gleam, and the silver shimmer – his boyfriend – wishes to see the gleam so much… so that the blonde in a coma wouldn't be dead to the world that cannot hear his frail heart beat. And the naïve brunette is there, with his preconceived notions of Death, to console the silvette. The brunette always said that Death is horrid, ugly, painful, and most of all  _BAD_. And the three of them were always there, standing around him, protecting him from afar. It was a pretty picture. Death didn't even blur the emotions.

But the blonde had wished to end the ceaseless

( _suffering_ )

thoughts – or were they words? – that plagued his mind constantly. They always whispered something that he could never understand, and the

( _suffering_ )

thoughts – no, they were definitely words – drove him crazy with the unintelligible nonsense, intruding his mind at the most

( _accident-prone_ )

random of places – crossing the streets, running by creeks, talking to an acquaintance in a parking lot by his car… And he would freeze, but time would not, and he'd realize introspectively that he was  _this_  close to being

( _murdered_ )

killed.

And this insane knowledge slowly ate at him, and he came to dread that inarticulate voice in his thoughts, and loathe the pains that would come if he were unprepared. Unprepared for the less than peaceful accident that would come if one day, he just didn't give a damn about the voice anymore. And he figured that his choice of Death would be less painful, he would be mentally prepared…

His sliver shimmer of a boyfriend hardly left his room, almost like he was bound to be there when the blonde's shallow breathes finally fainted. And so the silvette stayed… Waiting for something to unbind him.

Until one day, he felt stupid for letting his life go before his eyes. And he stood up in what felt like centuries, and walked out of the building,  _just like that_.

He didn't notice the girl in the corner of the room. She wore a simple white sundress and had simple blonde hair, and lacked anything utterly defining in her presence. Her mouth was upturned in a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she mouthed something unintelligible, and the gleam in her eyes grew brighter and larger. And she left the room with that smile, skipping as the perpetual song of Death rang through the hallways of the ICU.

She left the building skipping, and the boyfriend noticed the white sundress girl.

_Her friend must be okay._

And the girl looked at the boyfriend with a gleam in her eyes – just like the silvette's boyfriend had – and smiled even wider and disappeared, skipping into the masses.

And the silver shimmer felt a weight lift from his chest and he was… happy. He couldn't explain it. But maybe, just maybe, their sufferings were finally over.

But don't forget – Death is horrid, ugly, painful, and most of all,  _BAD_. Just don't tell the girl in the white sundress. She just may look at you with that gleam in her eyes. Even if no one is suffering.


End file.
